The New Girl That Came From Nowhere
by NaTTyKiinz
Summary: "What is it Harry?" asked Ron. He turned to the direction Harry was facing and froze too. "Oh God she is bloody beautiful" murmured Harry. This is a story of what happens when Harry falls in love with Draco Malfoy's twin sister. HP&OC DM&OC Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

_**Full Summary:: **__Harry Potter&OC, Draco Malfoy&OC_. Its about how Draco Malfoy has a twin sister Violet Malfoy. No body knows her because she was kept hidden from the wizard world because she didn't want to become a death eater. But then at the age of 15 her mother decided that she should let her go to Hogwarts during the sixth year. Violet knows everything that there is to know about being a witch: spells, potions, history, using a wand, flying a broom, she even knows some of the dark magic thanks to her mother. Violet is incredibly beautiful and boys can't resist her. Including Harry Potter who starts to fall in love with her but she might not have feeling back for him, and also how Draco Malfoy falls in love with one of Violets best friends who is giving him a hard time to get her.

**~o~**

Violet sat on top of her rooftop, the only place where she could get away from all of the chaos that she has to live with, and stares at the breathtaking sunrise. Daydreaming for that special someone to come rescue her from her evil father and wicked brother. Some one that can sweep her off her feet and just take her away like those princesses in fairy tales and have a happy ever after. But that can't happen because she lives in reality and not a dream. Violet lies down, closes her eyes, and feels the tingle of sun's heat on her flawless body. She tries not to move so she can save this feeling of being free for a while.

"Violet!" screamed a voice coming from the living room. "You better climb back down before someone sees you, you worthless child a disgrace to the Malfoy name!" bellowed Lucius Malfoy.

"I'm coming down father, no reason for you to lose your breath," said Violet calmly while she smoothed out her yellow sundress that hugged her every curve. Violet climbed down and walked into the room ever so gracefully. Draco walked in through the ridiculously long hallway and gave an evil glare at Violet. Violet tried to ignore it but can he make it any more obvious on how much he hates her.

This fifteen year old girl is quite different from the Malfoys' she calls family. The only thing you can say that makes her similar to her family is her beautiful, smooth, silky, up to her elbows, platinum blonde hair. She has the most breathtaking perfect blue eyes you can't even imagine, perfect soft semi-red lips, face smooth and blemish free and a heart shaped facial structure. She has not too small, not to big breast that fits perfectly with her not to tanned supermodel body. In other words she's incredibly gorgeous. If anything, people might consider her being a veela.

Lucius was just about to say something, but his wife came in interrupting him.

"I have some news to share with you Violet," said Narcissa Malfoy. She of course is beautiful, but not like her daughter.

Violet takes a few steps toward her mom, while Draco and her father are just about to exit the room.

"No need for you two to leave. You need to hear the news too," said Narcissa.

Draco stares at his father with a confused look on his face and sits down on the couch.

Lucius gives his wife a questioning look and sits down next to Draco.

"Violet I have come to a conclusion that I think you should be attending Hogwarts this year," she said ever so perfect like she rehearsed that sentence a hundred times in front of a mirror.

"What!" Draco and Lucius yell at the same time.

Violet whole body just froze as she was trying to solve this in her head.

"She can't go to Hogwarts mother! She can't! Nobody knows who she is yet again know that she even exists!" screamed Draco.

Sadly, what Draco said was true. Nobody knows who Violet is. For all they know, the rich and powerful Malfoys' only have one child: Draco. Violet and Draco are twins believe it or not. When Draco was born, everyone was excited, that they forgot that another child was born in a matter of minutes. Since she gave birth in her own home and not in the hospital, there is no proof that Violet even exists. Mrs. Malfoy loves her daughter to death, but hates the part where she refuses to become a death-eater like her father. So, since Violet is against it, the Malfoys' punish her by keeping her indoors and not letting her make any contact in the wizard world. Violet is of course a wizard and knows more spells, history, potions and flying than her brother Draco because Mrs. Malfoy teaches her everything she needs to know with out her husband and son knowing. Mrs. Malfoy is extremely close with her daughter.

"Narcissa, you can't be serious! I won't let her go!" said Lucius.

Narcissa gave a look to her husband warning him to shut his mouth or else. Lucius quickly became silent.

Narcissa may seem sweet and all but once you get on her bad side you wish you didn't. Lucius may be a very strong powerful man outside in the wizard world, but when it comes to the household everyone listens to Narcissa. There is never any point of arguing with her because she will crush you like a bug, and prove you wrong.

"Mother, are you really going to let me go?" softly asked Violet.

Narcissa nodded her head as a response. Draco was so shocked that he just froze in place and didn't dare to say a word.

"But how?"

"I've already talked with the Ministry of Magic, the Professors and Dumbledore. You're good to go."

"But, no one knows me mother, everyone thinks the Malfoys' only have one child, Draco."

"I wish," snickered Draco.

Narcissa gave a look at Draco, which shut him up.

"I've told everyone that you we're living with some family friends in Sydney, Australia because we couldn't quite take care of two children," said Narcissa.

Violet had a hard time believing that because of the look of this huge expensive house, how can you NOT afford to take care of two children but she kept her mouth shut.

"But why Australia? Why not France or Russia?"

"Haven't you noticed that you have a mixed English and Australian accent?" said Narcissa.

_True_ thought Violet, _I do have a mixed accent. I wonder why's that._

"Mother, thank you so much! It's like a dream that finally coming true! Thank you thank you!" she cries while hugging her mother.

Lucius and Draco look at each other with a sour expression on both of their faces. Draco couldn't keep but have a feeling that something bad is going to happen from this unexpected news.

* * *

**A/N:: (**_07/01/2009_**) **This is my first FanFic so excuse me if I'm not that good in writing :) All I have to say is that the character Violet Malfoy is extremely gorgeous and I need everyone to know that. she's like those girls that when every guy walks past her they start drooling and cant keep there eyes off her. yep she's that Beautiful :) I will write the next chapter when I have time but only if people will review it and read it :) I don't want to write a story that nobody reads lol. so please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas on what you want to happen :)


	2. Chapter 2

Since school starts in two days and the Malfoys' don't waste any time when it comes to buying school supplies.

"Draco! Violet! Come down stairs this instant or your father and I are leaving without you!" yelled Narcissa from the living room.

"Coming!" screamed Draco and Violet.

Draco steps out from him room and takes a key and locks it.

Violet watches him as he does this.

"Draco why on earth are you always locking your door?" said Violet quite annoyed.

"To keep pests like you out of my room" replied Draco.

Violet still didn't understand why her brother always said unreasonable and horrible remarks to her. Ever since she told her parents that she didn't want to become a death-eater 7 years ago, Draco acted so strange around her. He was never like this to her when they were 7 years old. He loved his sister and they always played with each other, you can even say they were inseparable.

Violet didn't bother to reply to his remark because she knows she's better than that. Violet is proper and has very good manners. She is not clumsy at all. She walks in a straight posture and is graceful. Her mother had taught her well.

When Draco and Violet finally came downstairs, Lucius stares at Violet.

"What are you wearing?" was a simple reply from Lucius.

Violet looks down at her self and she finds nothing wrong with what she is wearing, a simple blue sundress with black open toe pumps. (She and Her mother do a lot of online shop)

"If you step foot outside dressing like that then a lot of people will look at us." Said Draco.

"So tell me, Why is that a problem?" said Violet. She grabbed a handful of powder, stepped into the fireplace, and said "Diagon Alley."

Narcissa smiled and did the same thing as Violet. Draco and Lucius followed.

Violet takes a look around in awe. She'd never seen so many wizards and witches in one place before. Draco looks at his sister and says, "Don't draw so much attention at your self, it's starting to look pathetic."

"Violet, Draco, here's some coins go buy yourselves some robes while me and your father buy the books." Said Narcissa.

"Fine"

"Wait! Umm what house am I in?" asked Violet.

"What do u think?" said Draco.

"Slytherin?"

"You are a Malfoy don't forget that."

Violet stares at her brother, Draco has a blank look at his face. Draco of course isn't ugly, he's handsome with his blonde hair jelled back and his well-dressed style.

They start walking and Draco could already feel the other people eyes on them. _Great now people are going to think I'm going out with Violet_ thought Draco.

They enter the store, pick out their robes and walk to the cashier line that is filled with people.

"Oh wait! I forgot something. Hold my spot Draco." Said Violet as she was running off to the back of the shop.

**~o~**

"Harry that robe looks amazing on you!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"You think so?" replied Harry Potter.

"Great look at what the cat dragged in." murmured Draco.

"Ron can you please help me with these books? They're quite heavy" asked Hermione.

"Sure thing." Replied Ron.

"O dear look at that line. It will take hours for us to get out of here," said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley started to walk to the end of the line but a man in the front of the line called for them.

"You're Harry Potter aren't you? You can take my place!" said the man.

Harry looks at Mrs. Weasley and they all start walking to the front.

"Well look what we have here, the famous Harry Potter," said Draco loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry looks at Draco with a not- so surprised look. Violet came back to the line with two pairs of shirts.

"What do you want Draco, a cookie?" said Hermione.

"Please Mud-Blood why would I want a cookie from you?" replied Draco coldly. Violet was surprised. _So Draco is mean to everyone _thought Violet.

"Now, now children move along. There's no need to speak to Mr. Malfoy" Said Mrs. Weasley.

"Wait! You can't just skip everyone in the line!" yelled Violet.

Draco was shocked.

Harry turns around to see who said that and was stopped short when he saw this beautiful girl standing before him.

"I'm sorry but who do you think you are?" said Violet.

"uh…uh.." _come on Harry tell her your name. H-A-R-R-Y HARRY, _Harry thought.

Harry elbowed Ron for some help but he was frozen still. _Ugh boys. When they see a girl, they act like their brains have melted away or something _thought Hermione_. _

"It's ok I'm letting them skip me," said the man trying not to cause a commotion.

"Come on boys" said Hermione.

"Wow what happened to that sweet and innocent act of yours?" asked Draco.

"First of all that's not an act. Second of all I hate it when people skip. Its like they think there so special or something, some people just need to learn some manners," replied Violet.

Draco looks at his sister. _Maybe she is actually my sister _thought Draco_._

"What is wrong with you guys?" said Hermione. "You act like you've never seen a girl before."

"She was so… so..." started Ron.

"Beautiful," finished Harry.

Hermione smacks them both across the heads.

"Oww!" both of them yelled

"What was that for?" asked Ron while he was rubbing his head.

"For being such idiots" replied Hermione.

"Hey Harry! I think she goes to Hogwarts! I saw she had some robs in her hands. To bad I couldn't see what house she is. Once I think about it I have never seen her before." Said Ron

"That's awesome! So on Monday I can actually tell her my name this time but with out hesitation." Said Harry

"Yeh Harry, like that will ever happen." Said Hermione.

"Sorry for the negativity here but I don't think that girl is up to no good, if you boys haven't noticed she was standing next to Draco Malfoy. I'm guessing she's friends with him." Said Mrs. Weasley.

Ron and Harry look at each other as if there hearts where ripped into two.

"But hey maybe not!" replied Ron hopefully.

Harry turns around and sees that girl talking to Draco. She stops for a second looks up and meets Harry's eyes then continues her conversation. Harry quickly turned back around.

_Yeh maybe _thought Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Violet wakes up and looks out the window. The sky is blue, no clouds and the sun is shining.

_Today is the day,_ thought Violet. She gets out of bed and turns on the radio. She picks it up and puts it in the bathroom. She turns it on and the guy on the radio starts talking.

"Ok now lets take you guys back to the 1980's. Here's a song I bet you will all know. Sweet dreams by the Eurythmics" Violet turns up the volume to blast and takes a shower.

Violet starts singing along. _**  
**_  
_Sweet dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree?_ _  
I travel the world and the seven seas Everybody's looking for something.__  
__Some of them want to use you__  
__Some of them want to get used by you__  
__Some of them want to abuse you__  
__Some of them want to be abused…_

Violet gets out of the shower puts on a simple white t-shirt, pink sweat pants and white fluffy slippers and head downstairs to the kitchen. When she enters her brother is sitting at the table eating cereal, her father is drinking some coffee while her mother is reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"Good morning!" said Violet. Everyone stops what they're doing and looks up.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Draco

"I'm just excited."

"For school?"

"Well, for you its just school. For me it's a lifetime opportunity." Replied Violet with a smile on her face.

Draco snickered, "Yeah whatever you say" and continued eating his cereal. Violet went to the fridge, grabbed a bottle of orange juice, poured some in a glass, took a sip of it and looked around the brightly lit kitchen. _Oh how I'm going to miss this kitchen_ Violet thought.

"What time are we going to the King Cross Station?" asked Draco

" At 11" replied Lucius.

" What! That's in like 45 minutes!" yelled Violet "I haven't even picked out my clothes nor my make up nor did I do my hair yet!"

"Ugh Drama Queen" mumbled Draco.

"Then what are you still doing downstairs?" said Narcissa with a smile. When violet ran upstairs, she was in such a hurry that when she opened her bedroom door she tripped over her suitcases.

"Damn!" cried violet. She opened her closet doors and started to get dressed. She put on some dark demin skinny jeans, a white ruffled blouse, and a pair of black pumps with a thin high heel. She looked at her mirror and she looked exquisite. She went to her bathroom and put on some smokey eye make-up and a nude lip gloss and to top it all off, she put her hair in a messy French braid with some strains of blonde hair left on her forehead.

There was knock and on the door and Narcissa came in and sat on violets bed.

"Well mother how do I look?" asked violet.

"Like a muggle" was Narcissa's simple reply. Violets face fell._ The last thing I need is to look like a muggle in a wizard's school _thought violet.

" Don't worry you look beautiful." Violet smiled and sat down next to her mother.

"Violet we need to talk." Said Narcissa.

"What's wrong?" "Nothings wrong. I'm just wondering if you really want to do this."

"Mother! Of course I do! I always have!" Said Violet.

"Hmm Okay Then." Narcissa said with a not too convinced look.

"Mother don't worry I'll be fine." Said violet and kissed her mother on the cheek.

Narcissa laughs and says "But promise me this. Don't come back pregnant okay?"

Violet laughs "seriously?"

"Of course I'm serious. I saw the way boys were looking at you when we went to Diagon Alley."

Violet smiled. "Don't worry mum."

"Oh Violet I sure am going to miss you." Violet hugged her mom.

"Me too mum." Violet said while holding back some tears. There was a knock on the door and it flew open.

"Father said that we should get moving." Said Draco. He looks over at his sister and says "Violet are you crying?"

"Pssh, who do you think I am?" Violet said quickly while wiping away her tears.

Narcissa stood up and said "Okay lets go. Oh and Draco help your sister with her luggage." Draco looks at her luggage and his eyes nearly popped out.

"You've got to be kidding me. Who needs that many stuff!"

"What do you expect, I'm a girl" was Violets Simple reply.

**~King Cross Station~**

At the station Violet couldn't help but watch everyone in awe again. The Malfoys run through the magical brick wall and were facing the Hogwarts train. Lucius pulled Violet aside.

"Don't mess anything up. If you embarrass the Malfoy name in any way, I will take you home and this time it will be permanent." Said Lucius roughly. Violet just nodded. She walks to Draco.

"Hey. So who are we sitting with?" Draco looks at his sister and starts laughing.

"We? Your not sitting with me, you're on your own." He said.

"Well this out to be good." Violet mumbled to her self. She ran to get her black over sized Prada bag before someone was going to put it in the luggage area. Draco and Violet said their good byes and entered the train. Draco went o sit with his 'friends' and violet was left alone to walk past the full compartments and her hopes were slowly going away.

**~o~**

"Harry hurry up or else all the compartments are going to get full!" yelled Ron.

"Hey can you guys move!" yelled some 4th year behind Harry and Ron.

"I'm trying Ron but I can't find Hermione." Cried Harry.

"Harry! Ron! Over here!" yelled Hermione while waving her arm. Ron and Harry go to the compartment and settled in.

"So Harry, Ron. Have you two found your dream girl yet?" asked Hermione.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Hermione." Replied Ron.

"What it's just a question" said Hermione.

"Man. I wish this train will move already" said Harry.

"Had a bad summer with your aunt, uncle, and cousin?" asked Ron. Hermione gave a look at Ron.

"Of course he did. Who wouldn't." replied Hermione.

"Stop being a know-it-all!"

"Only when you quite being an idiot Ron!" said Hermione.

"Could you guys stop fighting for once in you lives?" said Harry annoyed.

"Jeez what's his problem." Mumbled Ron. Hermione just shrugged.

"Who knows" Harry was just about to say something when he spotted her.

**~o~**

Violet started getting frustrated. She saw some first years in a compartment. She checked her make-up and made her move.

"Well hello there boys" said violet while flashing her perfect smile.

"H- h-h-hi" said a boy with blonde hair. The other two boys just sat completely still, to shocked that a girl like that was talking to them.

" I have a problem. I can't find any other Compartment" said violet in her saddest voice.

"Ugh y-you can h-have this one" said the blonde haired boy.

"Are you sure because I don't want you boys to not sit anywhere." Said Violet

"Yes were sure, right guys?" said the blonde haired boy nodding to his two friends that nodded back very slowly.

"Aww thank you. You guys are too sweet," cued Violet and kissed each boy on the cheek. The three boys tried their hardest not to fall while leaving. When she finally was alone she pulled out her favorite book 'Pride and Prejudice' from her purse and started reading it.

**~o~**

"What's is it Harry?" asked Ron. He turned to the direction Harry was facing and froze too.

"Oh God she is bloody beautiful" murmured Harry.

"What are you boys staring at?" asked Hermione. She faced to the direction the boys were facing and gave a sour expression.

"She's alone you guys. Why don't you go say hi?" said Hermione.

"But she's reading" said Ron.

"Chickens." Replied Hermione.

"ARE NOT!" yelled Harry and Ron.

"Okay Ron this is our chance let's go." Said Harry.

"You're on your own mate. I just think she's blindly gorgeous."

"Thanks a lot." Said Harry

"Good luck" Ron and Hermione Chirped.

"Thanks" mumbled Harry. _You can do this! _Thought Harry. He stood up and started walking to her compartment. But then he was cut short when two girls started speaking to her. _Damn _thought Harry. He turned back around and walked back to Ron and Hermione who were both laughing. "Not funny" said Harry pissed off.

"Yes. It. Is" said Hermione and Ron in between laughs.

**~o~**

"Hey." Violet looked up from her book and saw two girls standing in the doorway.

"Hey…"

"We saw what you did to those three boys to get this compartment and all I have to say is well done." Said one of the girls.

"Thanks." Replied Violet.

"Forgive me. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Vanessa Ulrichs." Vanessa has deep dark blue eyes, dark chocolate brunette curly short hair up to her shoulders with side bangs. She is somewhat short and has a petite body.

"And I'm Isabella Sidorva" Isabella has long wavy dark red hair with full bangs across her forehead and rich green eyes. She is about Violets height, has an hourglass figure and has a Russian accent. Vanessa and Isabella are also beautiful.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Violet."

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" asked Isabella.

"No not at all" said Violet while moving aside.

"Thanks. We haven't seen you before." Said Vanessa

"Well, I'm actually new." Replied Violet.

"Oh. So you're a 1st year?" said Isabella.

" No. I'm a 6th year."

"Us too!" They both said at once.

"What house?" asked Isabella

"Slytherin."

"Us too! I could already tell where going to be best of friends!" said Vanessa. Violet smiled. _Friends. I have friends._ Thought Violet happily. The door suddenly opened.

"Never mind it's full." Said a voice that sounded so familiar to Violet. She looks up and sees Draco. Vanessa uncontrollably started smiling.

"Long time no see violet." Said Draco.

"Hmm I wonder why." Replied Violet.

"Hi Draco!" Said Vanessa.

"Hi Vanessa." Said Draco. He looks over to Isabella and smiles. "Hello. Cupid called. He says to tell you that he needs my heart back."

"Well you can tell Cupid that there has been a mistake. Last time I checked you didn't have a heart." Said Isabella. Vanessa and Violet silently laughed. Draco looks at Isabella and smiles.

"Nice to know you haven't changed this summer." Isabella and Draco exchanged looks. Violet could have sworn there's a connection between those two.

"If you want you and your friends can stay here with us." Said Vanessa. Violet gave Draco a look as if it said 'come in here and you die'. He got the message and said "no its okay. I better go. Bye"

"Bye" chirped Vanessa. Once he left and the door closed Vanessa started stalking.

" Oh god. He is so cute! Isabella you are so lucky!"

"Why"? Asked Isabella.

"Hello! Did u see the way he looked at you, he so likes you." Said Vanessa.

"Anyways, how do you know him Violet?" Said Isabella changing the subject.

"Let's just say, we've known each other for a very long time." Replied Violet. Vanessa looked at Isabella and Isabella just shrugged. Finally the train started moving and Violet faced the window and started at the landscapes.

* * *

**Author's note: **Heyy! It been a very long time since the last time i wrote on here. sorry for that =D okay all i have to say is that 'Isabella' and 'Vanessa' are also very pretty. i completly made this characters up.. i doubt that there are in the harry potter books. i know that there isnt alot of harry potter in this but dont worry on the next chapter there will be. i already wrote it down on paper all i have to do is type it. all i can say is that it should be funny =] if not well then.. i tired haha ohh and im not english soo ireally dont know how english people talk (british) so im trying my best =) thank you for all of you that are reading my story! it means alot! ohha and violet listens to 'muggle' music and wears 'muggle' clothing because she wasnt allowed to be anything invovlved with wizardy world soo she knows alot of the muggle things. she was allowed to go out into the muggle world and stuff but she decided not to and let her be home schooled by her mother which leaded into teaching of spells and everything. soo she is very smart!


	4. Chapter 4

By the time they arrived at Hogwarts it was nightfall. Violet, Vanessa and Isabella started making their way toward those carriages that seem to be moving by them selves. Isabella starts walking to one and started petting the air. Violet had the most confused look on her face. Vanessa noticed and said "don't worry she's not crazy. Those carriages don't move by them selves. They are moved by these horse like creatures Isabella describes."

"How come we can't see them" asked Violet.

"I'm not so sure but I think Isabella said something about death or dying I don't know. But what I do know is that Isabella's mom died two years ago, so apparently she could see them now," replied Vanessa. "Oh but don't mention anything to her that I told you this. She doesn't like talking about it and she doesn't want people to know."

Violet mad a sad face.

"I don't know what I would do if my mother died," said Violet

"Yeah me too," said Vanessa.

"Are you guys coming on or not?" yelled Isabella in a cheerful voice. Vanessa and Violet sat in the carriages with out saying a word. After a while of no talking Isabella made the first move to talk.

"Aren't the stars beautiful out here? You can never see them where I live."

Violet and Vanessa looked up and understood what she was talking about. There are about a billion of stars shining in the black sky not to mention the full moon glowing at its might.

"So tell me, how did you two meet?" asked Violet. Isabella and Vanessa looked at each other and smiled.

"Well for starters I didn't come to Hogwarts until the 4th year," said Isabella

"You were new too?" asked Violet.

"Yeah I went to Beauxbatons for my first three years."

"Then why did you come to Ho-" started Violet

There was a cough coming from Vanessa to signal Violet to don't ask that.

"It's okay Vanessa. I came here because my mother died 2 years ago. My father thought it would be nice if I had a new start, you know: new schools, new friends. Those kind of things so I can keep my mind off my mother," said Isabella quietly.

"Anyways, I met Isabella in History of Magic class. I saw her sitting by herself reading, so I felt bad. I went up to her and we started talking," said Vanessa

"Little did she know that I really didn't want to make any friends so you can say that I was a bit bitchy to her-"

"A bit? You threw my talking mirror out the window!" yelled Vanessa.

"Vanessa. That mirror was driving me crazy! It wouldn't shut up!"

Violet started laughing.

"That's not funny! My sister gave it to me" said Vanessa.

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't know you that well back then." Replied Isabella.

" How long have you known her before you threw the talking mirror away?" asked Violet.

"A Day! It talked to her twice! She walks into the bedroom with me, she takes a look at the mirror, it tells her that her hair in messy and that gray doesn't look good on her, then the next thing I know its flying out of the window and goes to the bottom of the lake," muttered Vanessa

"Look, if you stay here for Christmas I'll get you a new one. Okay?" said Isabella

"No. It won't be the same. But what ever, it doesn't matter anymore. That was two years ago," said Vanessa.

The two friends looked at each other and smiled.

"How long have you known Draco?" asked Violet.

"I've known him since first year. We started talking in Potions class," replied Vanessa.

"Well, Vanessa introduced me to him the same day I met her so two years," replied Isabella.

"Man I remember that day. She was in such a bad mood that when I introduced him to her, she gave him the darkest glare I have ever seen her do. It was quite funny though," said Vanessa

The three girls changed the subject and started talking about their classes and such.

**~o~**

The huge clock tower rang indicating that it was time for the feast. Harry, Ron and Hermione ran towards the great doors before they were going to close.

"Made it," said Hermione.

"God. I sure am hungry," said Ron.

"Yeah me too," replies Harry.

"Ron! Look at you! Your robe is a mess!" yelled Hermione.

She took a closer look at his robe and saw that there was a huge stain on the front.

"Clean it. Now."

Ron signed and said "Hermione does it really matter? It's not like I'm going to the ministry of magic or something."

"Please. Its bothering me," said Hermione.

Harry took Ron's arm pulling him towards the boy bathroom.

"Lets just go before Hermione mentions anything about my tie," he said right when Hermione was about to comment about his tie.

"Humph," replied Hermione as she was walking to Ginny.

Ron and Harry started to fix themselves up.

"Hermione just likes things to be perfect. You should know that by now," said Harry before was about to complain. Harry looked at himself at the mirror and saw the same reflection he always sees. The same short messy dark hair and the mark on his forehead above his green eyes that are covered by his round glasses.

"Come on mate lets go before were late," said Harry.

Harry started to run out of the bathroom.

**~o~**

"These uniforms aren't that bad," said Violet as she was fixing herself in front of the mirror in the girl's bathroom

"You'll get annoyed of them after a couple of years," said Vanessa. "Are you almost done yet? We're going to be late."

Isabella flushed the toilet and said "God mate. Can a girl pee?"

She walked up to the sink and washed her hands. All three of the girls looked at the mirror and they knew that they looked good. The trio started to walk out of the bathroom when all of the sudden Vanessa yelled "VIOLET WATCH OUT!"

**~o~**

Harry slipped and completely collapsed on top of someone. Everything went black for a moment and all Harry can hear is Ron laughing.

"Hey its not funny!" yelled a girl.

"Y-yes it it I-is!" Ron hysterically said in between breaths.

"No it's not! She could've gotten hurt!" yelled another girl's voice.

_Who the bloody hell did I fall on?_ Though Harry. He opened his eyes and got his answer. It was the girl from Diagon alley.

"Ugh! Get off me!" said the blonde girl.

"I'm so so so sorry" said Harry while he is still on top of her.

"Oh its you," she said calmly. "The people skipper."

Harry blushed.

"Um can you get off me now?" she asked.

Harry's whole face turned red and to make it even more badly, his so-called best friend was almost on the floor laughing.

"Yeh. Sorry" he said as he was getting up and lends her a hand, which to his surprise she actually took.

"Thanks," she said as she was fixing her uniform. Harry's eyes shot completely open.

_She's in…. Slytherin_. Though Harry. Ron calmed himself down and looked at what Harry was so shocked about. Ron saw the Slytherin uniform and he started laughing hysterically again.

"S-S-LY-" he couldn't even finish his sentence because he was on the verge of dying of laughter.

"Violet are you okay?" asked the brunette haired girl.

"Yes I am," replied Violet.

Out of nowhere Draco suddenly walks into the scene with Crabbe and Goyle. The first thing he sees is a red head laughing hysterically.

"What's wrong Weasley, you saw-" Draco didn't finish his sentence because Ron falls on the floor and starts rolling and laughs; his face red and eyes filled with tears.

"Okay..." said Draco while he was turning around to face Harry. But was caught short when he saw his sister stand before him.

"Violet are you okay? You look like shit," said Draco.

"Dammit Draco can you ever for once be nice?" replied Violet.

" I was being...nice. I asked if you were okay didn't I?" said Draco.

Violet saw him smirk and knew it was hopeless to argue with him.

"Yes I am Okay. But you shouldn't ask me but that guy on the floor instead of me," said Violet.

Harry blushed of embracement even more as he took a look at Ron who was of course still laughing.

"Uh once again sorry about that. And please forgive my friend he seems to be mentally brain damaged at this moment. I'm Har-"

"Come on guys. Lets go. I don't want to be in the same room as that guy when he dies," interrupted the brunette girl while pointing at Ron.

"Bye," said Violet as she was walking away with the Slytherins'.

_Dammit! I missed introducing my self to her-AGAIN! Well at least I know her name is Violet- such a beautiful name-and how she is in Slytherin also that she is some how close to Malfoy…._ Harry's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"What the bloody hell RON! Can you be anymore embarrassing?" said Harry. Ron's face was slowly turning back to normal.

"Sorry Mate. I was going to tell you that there goes your mystery girl, but I figured you already saw her and would go make your move. But what I didn't know was that you were going to fall right on top of her!" Ron said with some weak laughter. " And what really got me was that look on your face when you found out that she was in sly-sly-" but he couldn't finish once again because he was laughing. Harry gave him a sour look.

"Yeah Ron I get it, she's in Slytherin. Please don't remind me" said Harry.

"And the part where Malfoy and his mates came in topped it all!" Ron said. After a while of cooling down the best friends entered the dinning area and started walking towards the Griffindor table. While walking Ron and Harry took a look at the Slytherin table and saw Violet talking to the two girls. Ron couldn't bear it any longer and started laughing again.

"Man t-this. Is-is just. To-oo. MUCH!" Ron yelled. Harry smacked him on the back of his head that shut him up-almost.

**~o~**

While walking away from the incident violet took a look back and felt sorry for that red head.

"Poor kid. He probably couldn't breath. The only thing I can't understand is why on earth was he laughing? Is it that funny when people fall on top of each other?" asked Violet.

"Just forget them Violet. They are the kind of people that you shouldn't even be around of." Said Draco. Violet made a confused face. She saw Vanessa and Isabella look at the floor while walking.

"Draco. I think I can decide who I want to be around with by my self," she said.

Draco stopped. The last time he heard some one say that to him was Potter himself on the train in 1st year.

"Whatever." He said and started walking again.

Crabbe and Goyle were bumping into everything that was in their path all because both of then were staring at the three beautiful girls. Vanessa took notice of those two and said, "Take a Picture. It lasts longer." That made them looks away.

"Boys," muttered Isabella.

Draco heard her say that and smirked.

As the six of them entered the great hall they took their seats in the table.

"Who are those boys?" asked Violet while looking at the two Griffindor that were coming in late to the feast.

"The red head is Ron Weasley and the dark haired boy id Harry Potter." Said Vanessa without even talking a look at who Violet was looking at.

"That's the famous Harry Potter?" asked Violet with a confused look on her face.

Isabella nodded.

"Silent down," said Professor Dumbledore and the great hall went quiet.


	5. Chapter 5

"Isabella wait up!" yelled a way to familiar voice.

Vanessa started to giggle because she already knew who was calling Isabella. Vanessa quickly turned around with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi Draco." she said in a flirty way.

Draco looked at her and said hi.

Isabella kept on walking with a smile in the back of her head. Draco ran up to Isabella and grabbed her hand.

"Didn't you hear me?"

Isabella looked at him with a blank face.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Draco took a step back and raised his hands in defense in front of his chest.

"Whoa I was just going to tell you that your shoes are untied but hey if your going to be disrespectful towards me then I guess that I wont tell you anything." he said.

Isabella looked down at her simple black shoes and apparently he was right there were untied. Isabella just shrugged and kept on walking, not bothering to tie them. The feast has just ended and everybody were ordered to go straight towards there common rooms. Draco and his crew had other plans and Isabella, Vanessa and Violet just tagged along. Everybody acted like nothing was going to happen like the fact that if they get caught ,by the prefects or the heads, walking around school grounds late at night, they will get in loads of trouble. Violet on the other hand was a nervous wreck. She kept looking out for anybody which drove her nuts when she thought she heard something.

"What exactly are we going to do? I mean its my first day here and I surely don't want to get in trouble." Violet said.

"SHHH" they all hushed at her. Violet quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

Vanessa went to Violet.

"Violet you really need to relax. We won't get in trouble." Vanessa whispered. Violet didn't look convinced. They walked out of the front door's and to their dismay it started to rain.

"Great. It's raining." muttered Goyle.

"Well, I see that we can't go anywhere now, so I guess we have to go back upstairs." Violet said and started to make her way back to the grand doors.

"Violet, stop being a baby." sneered Draco.

She turned round and looked at her brother.

"I am not a baby." she scoffed.

"Let her go is she wants too, she doesn't have to do something against her will." said Vanessa with a smile. Violet looked at Vanessa and exchanged a smile.

"Thanks. Are you guys coming with me?" Violet asked Vanessa and Isabella. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"I guess so. I mean we have classes tomorrow." said Vanessa. Both groups started to walk back upstairs. Violet and Vanessa where leading the way upstairs deep in conversation, Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind them watching their every movement, Isabella was walking behind Crabbe and Goyle looking at them in disgust. Suddenly a hand grabbed Isabella's hand. She started to scream but the hand covered her mouth.

"Shh." hushed Draco while looking back to see if the others heard.

Isabella bit his fingers and in a instant her let go.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I should be asking you that" Isabella said coldly.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Draco asked.

"With you?" asked Isabella.

Draco did one of his famous smirks.

"No." Isabella said and started to walk away.

The famous smirk of his dropped.

Draco ran a bit to catch up to her and spun her around.

"Why not?"

Isabella looked at him up and down.

"You think you can get any girl you want, don't you?" Isabella asked in astonishment.

"Actually yes." he said evenly.

"Just because you consider your self as the Slytherin Prince-" started Isabella.

"Which I am." Draco interrupted.

"Doesn't mean you can get any one." Isabella finished.

"How so?"

Isabella leaned towards her side a bit.

"You can't get me." she said and walked away before he can grab her again.

When she was out of view Draco interpreted on what just happened.

"We'll see about that." he mumbled. He walked back upstairs to his common room with his hands in his pockets.

**~o~**

"Psss, Violet are you awake?" whispered Vanessa.

Violet shuffled in her bed, moved her hand in the air and went back to sleep.

"I guess not." said Vanessa.

"Van, you know there are people trying to sleep." said Isabella not bothering to lower her voice. Vanessa sat up in her bed looking out of the window at the big full moon. Isabella noticed that Vanessa was leaving something out. Isabella got out of her bed and walked across of the room to Vanessa's bed and sat crossed legged on her bed.

"Van, what's wrong?"

"It's not fair you know, she gets everything." Vanessa said pointed towards Violet. "and you." she said while facing Isabella.

"Me? What the hell did I get?" Isabella said while pointing her hands towards her body.

"You get Draco. He won't even acknowledge me when I say hey." Vanessa said while picking at her silk green covers. At that statement Isabella laughed.

"It's not funny. It's so true. It must be your exotic Russian looks."

Isabella stopped laughing and looked at her best friend.

"Van, look at me. I may have my exotic Russian looks, but you have the extremely gorgeous German genes. don't you ever think that you can't get anything because you think your not pretty enough. Beside I don't have Draco and trust me he never will have me. That boy think he is some guy that can get anyone because all of the girls fall for him." Isabella said and with that Vanessa smiled.

"And what does Violet get?" Isabella said while looking at Violets sleeping body.

"Boys drool over her like crazy and that's so unfair she just got here."

"She may have all of the looks Van, but that will never get her anywhere. Besides she's a goody little too-shoes. Anyways, haven't you noticed how close she is to Draco? I mean seriously she even looks like him." Isabella said.

"Isa, don't be ridiculous. Draco is the only child." Vanessa looked through the window once again and started to think.

_She does look way to much like him, and they act as if they have known each other forever… _Vanessa thought.

"Do you think," Vanessa started.

Isabella nodded her head and looked at Violet.

"Want to ask?" asked Vanessa.

"Now? Van, it's almost 2 in the morning." Isabella yawned.

Vanessa ignored that statement, walked over to Violets bed and touched violets bare shoulders.

What they didn't know was that violet was already awake and over heard the whole entire conversation.

_Should I tell them? Everyone will found out eventually I mean I can't hide this forever. _Violet thought while keeping her eyes closed.

"Violet?" Vanessa whispered while shaking Violets shoulder.

Violet opened her eyes and sat up on the bed. She looked at Vanessa and noticed that she could be a German Goddess. How can boys not like her? She turned her head and looked at Isabella who still sat cross legged on the bed with her long dark red hair tied in two braids touching the bed. She looked like a beautiful Russian porcelain doll. No wonder Draco was crushing on her.

Violet held her knees to her chest and put her chin on her knees.

"Violet we have something to ask you." Vanessa started.

"Yes I am." Violet said after taking in a deep breath. She shut her eyes as she said that. Vanessa and Isabella looked at each other and started to smile. Isabella got off of Vanessa's bed and ran to Violet's. Vanessa and Isabella jumped on Violets bed and sat facing her.

"I knew it!" Isabella yelled while laughing.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it. I knew something was up." Vanessa said while examining Violet's face.

"Tell us everything." Isabella said eager to know every little detail.

Violet looked at them and said the everything that they should know.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry looked across the table, watching a certain blonde haired girl eat.

"Harry, why don't you just get your butt of this seat and talk to her?" asked Ron.

"Mate, she's gorgeous. There is no way in hell am I going to go up to her and be rejected right in front of everyone." Harry signed and returned to his barely touched plate.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked. Ron shoved toast in his mouth and shrugged.

Harry once again turned around and starred at Violet. As he was looking at her he noticed how everyone seemed to look at her direction too and whisper some things into each others ears. The Great Hall doors open and Draco Malfoy walks in. Every head turns to his direction and more whispers fill the room. Harry looked at Ron with confusion.

Ron was oblivious to the whispers.

"Look, here comes Hermione," he said with his mouth full.

Harry turned and saw Hermione running towards in a hurry. Once she reached the table she was gasping for air.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked while moving a glass of water towards her.

After a few moments she calmed down and sat next to Ron.

"You are never going to believe this. So, I was at the bathroom this morning and Pansy walked in with Daphne Greengrass. Of course they didn't know I was there so they started to talk about Draco Malfoy saying that he has a sister. Can you believe it? Not just any sister but a twin and she is in this room this very moment. It's Violet!" Hermione did a cunning smile at Harry.

"Harry, your in love with a Malfoy." Ron started to laugh uncontrollably.

Harry became furious.

"What! How is that even possible. That- those damn Malfoys'. They just have to go ruin every moment of my life!" Harry bellowed. The whole hall became quiet by Harry's outburst. His chest was heaving and he looked at Violet.

He walked out of the Hall not wanting to do anything with her.

**~o~**

Violet walked into her potions class with her books firmly to her chest. Everyone kept looking at her, whispering stuff that she couldn't make out. She knew what they were talking about, her being a Malfoy. It's not her fault that no one bothered to ask for her last name.

She sat down at her desk and gave an evil glare to every one that looked at her. She was annoyed at hell. Draco walked into the room with his friends. Apparently he could care less about the things people were saying about them.

Violet called her brother but he only glared at her. Violet rolled her eyes and yelled his name over the massive amount of talking in the room. Draco sighed and walked towards his sister.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"People are talking," she said softly.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. Obviously he knew that people would soon find out and that a whole chaos was going to happen.

"Then leave if you can't handle people talking about you. You're a Malfoy. People will talk about you no matter what you do." Draco placed his hands in his pockets and turned towards the door.

"If you're looking for Isabella, she won't be in here. She decided to skip class. Apparently she is the only Slytherin I know so far that hates Professor Snape."

Draco smirked and left the classroom. Violet shook her head at his doing and faced Vanessa who was talking with Pansy. Vanessa saw Violet looking at her and quickly gave Pansy a smile and walked over to her seat next to Violet.

"Pansy is upset. She hates Isabella," said Vanessa. "And I can't help but also."

"Why?"

"Because Draco is all over her and she doesn't even have the dignity to like him back. I mean this is the gorgeous, rich, powerful Malfoy we are talking about." Vanessa couldn't help but blush after she said that. Violet made a face full of disgust.

"Eww. This is my brother we are talking about."

Vanessa playfully shoved Violet with her shoulder and they both started to laugh.

**~o~**

Isabella was by the lake, with a handful of pebbles and makes them skip on the lake.

"Skipping are we?"

Isabella placed her hand over her heart in a hurry.

"Are you truly trying to scare me to death?" she said and picked up the pebble that she dropped.

Draco walked from the tree he was hiding behind and walked next to Isabella.

"What do you want, Draco?" Isabella said and throws a rock across the lake, making four perfect rings.

Draco looked at Isabella as she did that. The wind was making her long red hair dance around her face. Her bangs made her green eyes stand out even more and Draco couldn't help but look into them.

Isabella stopped skipping pebbles and looked at Draco.

"What do you want?" she asked again.

"You know you're beautiful right?" Draco said.

Isabella was dumbfounded. Did he just say that? The famous Slytherin?

She shook her head and looked back at the lake.

"Your eyes are fooling you Malfoy." she said simply.

"How is it possible, that you won't even give me a chance when all of the girls in this school would die to be in your place?" he asked while crossing his arms.

Isabella huffed.

"Cocky aren't we?" Isabella threw all of the pebbles in her hand in the lake and looked at Draco.

"Look it's not that I don't like you, it's just that I'm not worth it. No guy has ever gave me the affection that I want. They gave me something much worst. I don't trust boys, and you are the same as the others. I'm not worth is, I repeat. I will make your life miserable,as one had said before. Keep in mind also I'm not easy," Isabella said in a soft voice and turned her face away from his.

With his emotions taking over him, he pulled her close and kissed her. For a brief moment she let him, then she slapped him in the face.

"Did you not understand what I said? I will make your life miserable," she said while taking a few steps back.

"My life is already miserable," Draco said and looked down at the ground.

"Then I would make it worst." Isabella turned away from him and walked back to Hogwarts.

**~o~**

Violet walked down the aisle of the library with a book in her hand. She scanned the binds of the books with her finger. Once she found what she was searching for, she picked up the book and sat down on the floor.

"Is it really true that your Malfoy's sister?"

Violet looked up and saw a boy standing over her.

"What a question to ask a person you've spoke to the first time."

Silence came from the boy.

"You don't mind if you sit down, you are quite blocking the light for my reading."

The boy hesitated but then sat down.

"Harry Potter," Violet said and smiled.

"You know who I am?" Harry asked.

"What wizard doesn't know." Violet said simply.

Hearing her voice made the insides of him, melt.

I_t's hard to believe she isn't a veela_, harry thought to himself.


End file.
